In the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP), a radio access method and a radio network for cellular mobile communications (hereinafter, referred to as “Long Term Evolution (LTE)”, or “Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access (EUTRA)”) have been studied. In LTE, a base station device is also referred to as an evolved NodeB (eNodeB), and a terminal device is also referred to as User Equipment (UE). LTE is a cellular communication system in which each of multiple areas covered by the base station device is deployed to form a cellular structure. In such a cellular communication system, a single base station device may manage multiple cells.
LTE supports a Time Division Duplex (TDD). LTE that employs the TDD scheme is also referred to as TD-LTE or LTE TDD. In TDD, uplink signals and downlink signals are time division multiplexed. Furthermore, LTE supports a Frequency Division Duplex (FDD).
In 3GPP, career aggregation has been specified which allows a terminal device to simultaneous transmission(s) and/or reception(s) in up to five serving cells (component careers).
In addition, in 3GPP, a configuration where a terminal device performs simultaneous transmissions and/or receptions in more than five serving cells (component careers) has been considered. Furthermore, a configuration where a terminal device transmits a physical uplink control channel on a secondary cell which is a serving cell other than a primary cell has been considered (NPL 1).